


Charlie

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [7]
Category: Berserk, Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dollhouse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casca prevents herself from thinking any further. It’s not her job to ‘wonder’, it’s not her job to ‘care’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): TV Show Fusion: Dollhouse

 

 

“And he’s so handsome, and normally I don’t fall for stuff like this, but at the same time he’s so intelligent and really KNOWS things, it’s unbelieveable how much I learned today, and I still can’t believe that a girl like me had the chance to meet a guy like this …”

Casca sighs softly but keeps on smiling, and Charlotte (normally it’d be ‘Charlie’, but Casca decided her active looks more like a ‘Charlotte’ than a Charlie so she keeps calling her that - only by herself, but still) keeps on babbling about the latest idiot she had to make happy.

“And you’re going to take me back, right? As soon as my treatment is done?” Charlotte asks and looks at Casca.

“Of course I will,” the handler answers and her smile turns genuine when Charlotte’s eyes lighten up and she claps her hands in glee.

“We really have to hurry, I don’t want to let him wait!”

Casca chuckles and shakes her head. That guy must really have some fetish if he wanted Charlotte to be this bubbly. Yesterday a top-agent, today a total airhead.

‘I just wonder …’

Casca prevents herself from thinking any further. It’s not her job to ‘wonder’, it’s not her job to ‘care’. But she almost wishes that Charlotte could remember what they’ve been through, that she would SEE and finally KNOW her.

‘Yeah, keep saving your bucks and maybe you can afford her some day’, Casca thinks bitterly and keeps on driving back to the Dollhouse.

 


End file.
